


分化

by hulangongzi



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 21:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20297878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hulangongzi/pseuds/hulangongzi
Summary: 老蛇终于分化了经历了六千年的beta生涯，伊甸之蛇终于在又一次平平无奇的蜕皮之后分化了他成为了一只拥有染着草莓香精味道，泛着水红色的信息素味道的alpha





	分化

**Author's Note:**

> 非典型性ABO！！！双向暗恋！！！慎入！！！

AZ FELL &Co.今天难得一见地开门了，即使它伫立在苏活区那么多个年头，新到访的书籍爱好者仍然无法准确的掌握它那复杂又模糊的营业时间。

火红色波浪披肩发的青年当然不是其中一员。他修长的双腿被紧身皮裤细致地包裹，勾勒出一个形状挺翘完美的臀部，V字低胸的丝质衬衫露出若隐若现的胸毛，时下最潮流的墨镜让人不得不怀疑他是某个地下乐队绯闻缠身纸醉金迷却仍有众多粉丝为他山呼万岁的主唱，身为Beta却无时无刻不散发着比任何信息素都更加神秘迷人的气质。

当然，“摇滚主唱”Crowley并没有直接推门走进旧书屋，毕竟作为一个兢兢业业勤勤恳恳的地狱公务员，频繁进出偶尔会出现类似加百列、米迦勒这种天堂高级官员的天使据点并不是什么好主意——不怕一万，只怕万一。

他走进了街对面的红色电话亭，投入硬币，转动转盘然后看着它一次次退回原地。

斜靠在电话亭里的红发恶魔隔着马路透过窗看向那个白金色的脑袋，『Aziraphale，这里是Crowley。我在你街对面的电话亭。』

等Aziraphale同样回望向他，恶魔并起左手的中指和食指向着老友随意又潇洒地敬了个礼，『我遇到了一点小麻烦，咱们大英博物馆老地方见。』

恶魔随手把话筒抛在半空，红色的话筒被卷曲的电话线拽着做蹦极运动，而红发的那位“摇滚主唱”则消失得无影无踪。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

在大英博物馆的咖啡厅里工作了一年零两个月的Jason迎来了一对BO情侣，说真的，他们来的频率不算高，但Jason对他们印象深刻——一个红发的搞那些谁也看不懂的现代艺术的Beta和他软绵绵蓬松又轻盈的老派甜心Omega。他得说这是个奇妙的组合，虽然他觉得那位白金色头发爱好格纹领结的Omega值得更优质更正直的Alpha，但那位红发Beta和他也十分相称，大抵还是这两位颜值都不低的缘故。

Jason给他们端上了红发Beta提前点好的热可可、摩卡和埃及萌神系列的曲奇饼，然后得到了蓝眼Omega一个甜蜜的微笑，『祝您用餐愉快，先生。』

『听着Angel，我得消失一段时间，』红发的Beta用四个指尖来回叩击桌面，Jason可以保证自己不是故意偷听他们的谈话，但他们的座位离今天Jason的站位实在有些太近了，总有些交谈会不经意的漏进他的耳朵，『……，就像之前一样把我那份的工作一起处理了就是。』

呵，渣男。Jason手指扣着餐盘的边缘，愤愤不平地去给他们端刚刚出炉的草莓可丽饼，然后一边死死盯着Beta想象着用目光把他钉在座椅上，一边重重把装着可丽饼的餐盘摔在Beta面前。

Omega伸手把餐盘挪到自己面前，Jason羞红了耳尖，冲着Omega轻声道，『抱歉，』然后恶狠狠地对着红发Beta翻了个白眼，『还有亲爱的，你值得更好的。你可以鼓起勇气反抗霸凌的，不论是我还是Omega人权保护组织都会对您提供任何您需要的帮助。』

然后？Jason记不太清了，他只记得Omega天使一样的蓝色笑容和Beta的怒火，再次清晰的记忆就是现在自己躺在自己租住的公寓里仿佛身体的每一根骨头每一块肌肉都被卡车反复碾压过还运气不佳的几次掉进了臭水沟。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

距离Crowley告诉Aziraphale他即将蜕皮已经过去了整整一周了，根据他以往的经验，Crowley此时应该已经完成了蜕皮，精神饱满的在街对面的电话亭给自己打电话并且附上不那么正经的一个敬礼。

然而Aziraphale并没有接到来自恶魔的电话。

在大英博物馆咖啡厅和自己交代了一周工作和背着自己偷偷教训了一下那个楞得有些可爱的服务生之后，Crowley彻底和自己断开了联系，到现在已经整整七天了。

这很不正常。

Aziraphale决定冒着风险违反他们一直以来的常规流程，给Crowley打一个电话确认对方的安危。

『This is Anthony•J•Crowley.You know what to do，do it with style.』（这里是安东尼•J•Crowley。你知道该做什么的，做得漂亮点。）

答录机里的留言让Aziraphale的心被提到半空，他早早赶走了书店里的客人，把歇业牌转向街面，绕着书店一圈又一圈的踱步。

最终，AZiraphale站在了Crowley公寓的门口。

得尽快下决心去敲门，Aziraphale，Crowley这里常常有恶魔们出没，不论是滴着蛆的哈斯塔还是头顶趴着蜥蜴的利古尔对天使可都不算友善。

站在门前的天使终于下定决心要敲门的那一刻，门从里面打开了，蓝眼的天使和红发的恶魔面面相觑。

Aziraphale被Crowley拽进房门，『你怎么到这里来了？』恶魔显得很不耐烦，或许这是蜕皮之后的应激反应，Aziraphale并没有在Crowley刚刚蜕皮之后见过他，因此只能在心里暗暗揣测。

『我交给你的活儿你做的怎么样？』Crowley气鼓鼓地塞给Aziraphale一杯热可可，『今天晚上我得去“交作业”，不过就算不怎么样没关系，我们那边比较好糊弄。』

Aziraphale捧着可可，第一次认认真真观察了恶魔的房间，天啊他的绿植养的可真好，有空应该和Crowley讨教一下养殖的诀窍，『今晚整个伦敦的电力系统会瘫痪那么几分钟，』他啜饮了一口可可，『不过这到底有什么用？』

『uhmmmm，你知道的，』Crowley 左右拉了拉他衬衫的领子，『做些什么然后解释给下面听就好了，反正他们也弄不明白。』

Aziraphale不知道还要再说些什么，毕竟恶魔的公寓不是什么久留之地，可现在道别又显得这次来访过于仓促——毕竟Crowley的可可还是很好喝的。

『你这儿的香薰是什么味道？』Aziraphale耸动自己挺翘的鼻尖，放下杯子转头四处嗅闻，『好甜啊，草莓味儿？有点像上个世纪末我们一起去吃的那家可丽饼的味道。』

他转身看向Crowley，然后涨红了脸颊，『上帝啊！哦，你分化了Crowley！』Aziraphale能看到水红色信息素气场以Crowley为中心正飞速向外扩散，而鼻尖的草莓香精味更加浓郁，Aziraphale觉得自己有那么一点饿了。

Anthony•J•Crowley正在遭遇6000年来最大危机——在以Beta身份生活了那么多年之后，他领用的这具人类躯壳分化成了一个Alpha，信息素还他妈是路边小孩最喜欢的草莓香精味，他绝对会地狱同僚被评为接下来一千年最受恶魔喜爱的、被恶魔最频繁提及的，也是全地狱最大的笑柄。

于此同时，Crowley也第一次真真切切地看到、闻到、甚至觉得触摸到Aziraphale那雨后青草味道的信息素，他的天使被包裹在一层饱和度极低的鸭蛋白色的气场中，整个人仿佛沐浴圣光却并不刺目。Aziraphale的味道让他想起伊甸园里的第一场雨，泥土的潮湿腥味和青草的淡淡香气、彼时还没有任何味道的雨、天使的羽翼荫庇，是非常温暖舒适的联想记忆。

Aziraphale作为领用现在这具身体十几年就成功分化成一个人类Omega的超自然生命体对那些更细微的第二性征有着更深刻的了解，虽然大部分知识局限于Omega这一性别，但这绝不是作为Beta生活了六千年的Crowley能够知道的。

但比如，一个刚刚分化的Alpha会立即迎来他人生中的第一个热潮期，就是Aziraphale和Crowley都不知道的。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Crowley觉得整个身体都在发热，有一把比地狱业火更热更灼人的火，从他身体的正中心向四肢百骸蔓延。火苗顺着神经束从整个神经系统疾驰而过，一直沿着他的脊柱烧到他的大脑。他觉得口渴，然后微微张开了薄唇，口中就立刻感受到了滑落的液体。

『哦我的天啊，Crowley你别哭啊！』那把火烧的Crowley的蛇瞳都涣散开来，天使的身影模糊又摇摆，但好歹听觉神经系统抗争到了最后——Crowley费尽力气抬手摸了一把脸，旋即绝望的喊出声来，  
『FUCKED！』

很快，红发的恶魔再也顾不上诅咒和骂街了，他的大脑向他Alpha的本能臣服，他再也不敢随便吹嘘自己可以在地狱岩浆里游泳——毕竟Alpha的欲火就烧得他意志昏沉思维短路。

Aziraphale面对眼前陷入热潮期的Alpha束手无策，理智告诉他他应该立刻离开，离开这个充满着草莓味信息素的密闭空间，防止自己连带着陷入被动诱导发情。但看到Crowley满脸泪水浑身发红的样子，上帝呀，他真的会脱水而亡的！善良的权天使没有办法抛弃自己的恶魔朋友，他甚至做不到掰开紧紧抓着自己衣角的Alpha的手！

『Azi，我好热。』Crowley的眼前还是一片模糊，生理性的泪水不断的大股大股从他的眼眶滑落，热潮期的第一阶段脱力期让Alpha没有任何除了言语以外的主动能力，『我快烧死了是不是？Angel，救救我。』

Aziraphale直到Crowley的信息素越来越红，几乎浓郁得凝成实质时，才注意到自己状态似乎也不太对——脖子后面的腺体的部位越来越明显的胀痛、胸口不自觉的激凸还有最重要的——他湿了。

Aziraphale被诱导发情了。

Crowley鼻尖越来越浓郁的青草香气让他的泪水越来越汹涌，自从他晃晃悠悠往下走之后，火就从没有让恶魔那么难以忍受过。他依然没什么力气，泪水和爆发的信息素在他无意识的状态里占用了他几乎全部的身体机能，仅剩的注意力和意志力都被Crowley用在了自己紧紧拽着的那片衣角上，『Angel你得救我，只有你能救我。』

Aziraphale叹了口气，速战速决，是为了帮Crowley度过热潮期，没有其他意思，没有。天使轻柔地一根根掰开了Crowley的手指，刚刚蜕过皮的手指细嫩光滑，天使得时刻提醒自己才不至于堕入恶魔无意识的诱惑里去。他扣住Crowley的手，指尖交错，掌心相对，他把Crowley带入怀中。

Crowley被鸭蛋白色的信息素包裹，喃喃着，『Angel……MINE……』Alpha的本能让他逐渐度过了脱力期，开始恢复体力，天使的默许则助长了他恢复的速度。

他用指尖的新生皮肤划过天使颈后的腺体，那块平日里平滑的肌肤隆起一个水肿充血的突起，散发着那些迷人的青草香，天使以印在他们交握的十指上的一吻作为回应。

Crowley食指继续下行，一路分解着所有触碰到的遮蔽。它触碰过颈侧、触碰过锁骨、触碰过胸前的激凸，粉红色的圆点颤颤巍巍硬得仿佛是颗小石子，恶魔张嘴含住它，用古爱尔兰人的方式向他的天使献上他的忠诚。

食指一路向下，划过天使柔软的腹部，他柔软的就像是他吃下去的那些奶油，滑腻又润泽，Crowley用整个手掌贴合着，按压着，把玩着，直到Aziraphale等不及拉住他的手，暗示性的向自己的臀部送去。

Alpha几乎哼笑出声，他从善如流，把自己的一根手指塞进了天使湿淋淋的屁股。

Aziraphale终于感受到了Crowley的入侵，恶魔的缓慢进展让发情中的天使被不上不下吊在半空，踩不到地面又没有任何着力点的感受实在太糟糕了，Aziraphale不得不抛弃羞赧主动引导刚刚分化的Alpha。内部充盈的感受实在太好，以至于天使毫无自觉的紧缩含弄包裹着体内的入侵物，对Alpha发出无声的邀请。

长久而磨人的Alpha脱力期终于彻底过去，Aziraphale被Crowley掀翻仰躺在恶魔那张柔软的大床上。Crowley放开了和天使交握的手，在天使体内的三根手指反复的撑开又弯曲，扣弄着天使柔软的肠肉，另一只手则握着天使丰腴的腿肉，乳脂一般的大腿仿佛能从指尖流走。天使的阴茎高翘着一下一下蹭着Crowley的小腹，留下一道一道乳白色的斑痕。恶魔把天使一侧的大腿推到几乎和上身对折，在肠道里作乱的手指依旧让那处咕啾作响，挺着高昂的下身，Crowley的蛇瞳紧紧盯着天使潮红的面庞，『我可以吗？Angel？』

天使阖着双眼，睫毛微微颤抖，他双手紧紧抓握着黑色丝质的床单，长久的沉默之后缓缓点了点头。

得到许可的Alpha立刻拔出手指直接闯了进去，粗大的阴茎瞬间将Omega的甬道破开填满，没有丝毫缝隙，Omega甚至觉得后面隐隐作痛，似乎撕裂开了肉眼不可见的微小伤口，但被交融的信息素冲刷快感和被深深抵入的满足掩盖住了那微不足道的疼痛。Alpha进入后没有立刻开始运动，而是保持深深插入的状态静止了一会。Omega被打在脸上的水滴激的睁开双眼，发现Alpha再一次泪流满面，甚至鼻尖都挂着泪滴。

Aziraphale不由得轻笑出了声。

然后他为他嘲笑Alpha的行为付出了代价。

很快天使就受不了这个姿势了，腰部的酸胀已经远远超过了下身的快感，Aziraphale睁着水蓝色的眼睛，蹬动着双腿想要逃离身上的Alpha，『Crowley，Crowley我们换个姿势，Crowley！』

Alpha完全沉浸在天使的穴肉里，即使止不住生理性的泪水，Alpha仍然要占据整场性爱的主动权，Crowley丝毫听不见Omega的喊声，嘴里依然念叨着『我的天使』、『我的Azi』、『我的』类似的话语，强硬地把自己一次次楔入Omega体内。

Aziraphale抓着被单试图扭转自己。他成功了，挣脱了Crowley铁钳般的辖制，但Alpha只进入了一半的柱身几乎在他体内翻转了一圈，碾压过他所有浅处的敏感点。Omega瞬间失去了反抗的能力，趴在被单上只剩喘息的份儿，抓住机会的Alpha连续几次深深地后入，上翘的龟头不出意外顶到了Omega的生殖腔入口。

『为我打开它，Azi，向我打开。』

天使大脑一片空白，首次被发现的密地敏感程度远胜过肠道里任何敏感点，快感沿着尾椎一路向上，炸裂在他的大脑里，他一瞬间失去了所有思考能力。

于是那一瞬间他顺从了恶魔的诱惑，听从了恶魔的低语。

Crowley重重的撞入了处女地，新晋Alpha几乎立刻膨大成结，锁死在天使的身体里。

Aziraphale感受到的是一股又一股无休无止的射精，被进入的自己几乎是在流出精液，而卡在身体深处的生殖结则射的小腹满满当当。

等到Crowley的结终于消退，他俩并排躺在那张见证了一切的床上。即使用奇迹恢复回到原本的样子，他们都会记得这张床上曾经发生过什么。

『你不是还要去和你那边的人接头？』Aziraphale率先开口，他决定要在这张床上休息一会，但首先要把床主人赶走才能睡得安心。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

等Crowley顺着A40公路一路堵车堵到确认浑身的信息素都恢复正常水平，他才敢磨蹭到和哈斯塔、利古尔约定的见面地点，然后毫不意外的顺利糊弄过这两个傻乎乎的恶魔今天的作恶任务。

而现在，思考着下次见面应该如何面对自己的暗恋对象兼如今的破处对象的Crowley，绝对不会想到几天之后他将会在这片墓地里接过那个能改变全世界命运的午餐篮。

END


End file.
